Application Denied
by OwlIs
Summary: Multiple one-shots about the times when Kensi and Deeks meet outside of work. Revolves around them denying their "thing" and the few times they don't. Chapter 5: Kensi and Deeks share a sweet moment at a Laker's game.
1. A Trip to Kohls

**I don't own anything. The title was also given to me by a close friend when she "denied" a boy's date offer (or in her words, "application"), so the title props to go her.**

* * *

><p>Kensi Blye stared distastefully at the mirror.<p>

_Stupid mismarked dress sizes. _She grumbled to herself. _The mark on the hanger was clearly a small._

On the rack, Kensi had found the little black and white dress adorable and charming. The fabric was light, the pattern was a simple mix of the two colors, and it curled around to form an elegant halter top. It was classy and sexy And it held a certain, special reminder. It was perfect for a first date.

Or for seducing a suspect.

She had promptly picked the dress off the shelf and dropped it into the cart before finding the nearest dressing room with the help of a smiling saleswoman.

It was only now that Kensi realized that dress was two sizes too small for her and was an extra, _extra_ small instead of the small she had expected.

Perfect.

The once modest dress was riding up at an uncomfortable length and the fabric was stifling. Overall, there simply wasn't enough dress.

Kensi debated between getting changed back into her jeans and t-shirt or running out to find her proper size and possibly flashing an innocent customer before mustering up the courage to make a run for it.

Without another thought, Kensi dashed out of the fitting room and began the hunt of finding the nearby dress rack.

Once she found it a few feet away, she flipped through the dresses, reading the back tags rather than relying on the hanger size.

_Come on, you have to be here, I need you for work...medium, large, extra small, large, large, large, medium, extra large..._

"Kensi?"

Kensi froze for a split second. She would know that voice anywhere and in any time. She turned around, a casual smile on her face. "Deeks, how's it going?"

Deeks stood before her, tinted sunglasses on, hair shaggy, and smile saucy. "It's going well. What are you doing here?"

"Buying clothes, obviously," Kensi narrowed her eyes. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"You find my shades intimidating?"

Kensi snorted. "More like emasculating."

"That hurt Kens, that hurt," Deeks said, slipping off his shades to reveal his baby blues eyeing her up and down. "Why are you wearing_ that_ dress?"

Kensi pushed back a blush as she put up a sarcastic front. Suddenly, the store felt much hotter than a few minutes ago. "I felt like it."

"You are aware that that dress is-"

"Deeks,"

"I was going to say off the charts."

"Sure you were."

"Changing the subject doesn't really answer my question."

"I can put on whatever dress I want to." _Or maybe, lack of dress._

Deeks raised an eyebrow that seemed to read Kensi's mind. "I don't have any problem with your choice, but I'm pretty sure there are dress codes you have to follow. One of them being in stores." He nodded over to a young looking employee who was staring nervously at Kensi. "I told you that you were intimidating."

"I am not intimidating."

"That girl won't even come over here and ask you to take the dress off."

"Maybe she doesn't have a problem with the dress."

"Or maybe she does and she won't express her feelings because you're intimidating."

Kensi glared at Deeks. "Well, if you'll excuse me,"

"Don't you want the dress?"

"What do you mean?"

Deeks reached into his shopping cart and pulled out the exact same dress that Kensi had on, only the tag read _small._

"Why did you have this?" Kensi asked, snatched the dress from Deeks.

"Why did you decide to pick this dress out of all the ones here?" He challenged.

Both of them knew why.

But neither would admit it.

"It looked cute on the rack." Kensi denied firmly, walking back to the dressing room.

"Come on Fern,"

"Don't you Fern me."

"You have to admit it!"

"Nope."

"You did once."

"That was a mistake."

"No, that was a Freudian slip that revealed the way you actually feel about me."

"Sure it was."

"You can only deny it for so long Kensalina!"

"Ugh!"

Kensi quickly dashed into the dressing room, cursing herself. Of course of _all_ the places and out of _all_ the times to be there, _he_ would show up when she decided to buy _the_ dress.

She just couldn't catch a break.

Deeks laughed to himself as Kensi entered the dressing room. The game between them was frustratingly intoxicating. He returned to his cart and made his way over to the checkout line.

The employee who checked him out was the same one staring at Kensi earlier.

"Did you find everything all right Sir?"

Deeks nodded. "Yes, thanks,"

"Do you have any coupons with us?"

"No."

"Would you like to sign up for coupons on email or sign up for a Kohl's charge card?"

"No thanks,"

"Okay,"

The girl continued ringing things up in silence for a few minutes, before saying, "Did that woman you were with take off that dress?"

Deeks laughed. "She's pretty intimidating, isn't she?"

"A little,"

"Yeah, she did."

"Okay, good,"

Deeks grinned to himself as he swiped his credit card. He knew that most likely, Kensi was going to buy that dress. How could she not? He was also sure that he would be teasing her about this for the next couple of days. Oh the memories.

Only his Fern would buy the same dress in which she had admitted that she was too, in fact "his type."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if you know exactly what dress I'm talking about, but it's the one in the episode "hoodwinked" where Kensi's at the club and accidentally admits that "she is too Deeks's type" in an effort to prove him wrong. Adorable!<strong>


	2. At the Club

**Thanks to emily1616, Hoosiers65, blue dogs rock, Athens465, and Heather 9979 for reviewing and everyone else who followed and favorited this story! Also a special shoutout to lilAzIaNpride24 for fixing the mistake in my last chapter- that was a reference to Crimeleon not Hoodwinked. It means a ton- this one's for you! If any of you have any suggestions for future chapters, please pm or review!**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and the club had never been louder, brighter, or more packed. Rock music pounded the walls, shaking the entire building. Strobe lights popped and jumped across the room. Streams of bodies danced, sweaty and without a care.<p>

A woman sat at the edge of the bar, mismatched brown and hazel eyes scanning the room purposefully. Those eyes in particular were scouting the room for an alpha maler, someone worthy of her attention and time. Her dark, raven hair flowed down in royal ringlets, all strands perfectly in place.

Dressed in a sexy, barely there red dress, the brunette tilted her head up, staring curiously at a dark haired man wearing a black suit in the corner of the club.

The man slowly, meticulously strut across the room like a tiger stalking its prey, his eyes never leaving hers. Turning to the bartender, he said, "JD on the rocks, please,"

The woman glanced approvingly at the man. "Either you have the best sixth sense I've ever seen, or you've been watching me."

The man smiled charmingly. "A little bit of both." He looked the woman up and down appreciatively. "I'm Eli."

"Kayla,"

"Well Kayla, you are absolutely ravishing tonight."

Kayla smiled coyly. "Thank you,"

"JD on the rocks," the bartender announced, setting the drink down.

Kayla took a small sip. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an attorney, work for the state as a defender."

Kayla grinned. "That must be a pretty interesting job. Protecting criminals?"

"It's a complex job, nothing interesting really. My job is far too boring to talk about at a place like this"

"A complex job has to be interesting. Now you have me interested."

Eli smirked. "I wish that were the case. It's just too intricate to talk about."

Kayla narrowed her eyes slightly, catching the slight jibe to her intelligence. "I took a criminal justice class at my high school."

"I bet that was more interesting." Eli said, completely missing the hint.

"Are your colleagues interesting at least?"

"Moreso than our work, yes," Eli agreed. "I must admit that I'm the best one there."

"Really?"

"Really." Eli confirmed. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a swimsuit model, work with a small, local company."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "I can believe that."

Kayla took another dainty sip. "I can believe you're an attorney too."

"So, what brings you here tonight?"

"Pleasure,"

Eli's grin turned hungry. "I have a similar goal as well."

He slowly leaned in for a kiss, Kayla reciprocating the action.

Suddenly, a glass of beer went flying through the air, its contents emptying themselves on the couple.

Both leaned back, beads of beer dripping down Eli's hair and suit. Hardly any had spilled on Kayla.

"Hey-oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry."

Kayla snapped her head up at the voice, eyes slightly wide.

Eli glared up at the shaggy, blonde-haired man that had appeared, and stood up. "You need to watch where you're going. This happens to be a hundred dollar suit you just spilled your crap all over." He snarled.

The blonde only grinned, turning to a red-cheeked Kayla. "Is he really the best you could do?"

Eli pushed the blonde back, blocking him from Kayla. "You look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm an attorney. Don't think I'm above suing you for damages,"

"Oh no Eli, no one would ever think that you were above that." the blonde quipped.

Eli's eyed the stranger, recognition slowly coming over him. "Martin Deeks,"

Deeks grinned. "And I thought you'd forgotten about me, after I took your job and all,"

"You did_ not_ take my job,"

"You know what, you're right. That's the improper term. I _replaced_ you. That is, until I decided to join the LAPD and give you your job back."

"Deeks,"

"Look, I would love to argue with you all night, but I believe I have better company to spend my time on." Deeks said, turning to the silent brunette.

Eli turned to her, confused. "Kayla?"

"Oh, is that what she told you? Did she also play the model-for-a-small-company card on you? That's her favorite one, I must say, reserved only for the doof who believes her,"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, placing a hand on her arm. "Kayla?"

Kayla glared at Deeks. "When we leave,"

"I'd really appreciate it, Eli buddy, if you'd take your hands off my girlfriend."

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend."

"At least exclusively," Deeks corrected.

Kensi turned to Eli, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry,"

"You actually know him?!" Eli's voice sounded a little bit higher than before.

"It's a long story,"

"One much too long to explain now, considering that we're leaving now."

Kensi glared at Deeks. "What do you mean?"

"We have a thing we have to go to, right now." Deeks said, blue eyes boring into Kensi's. "Yeah, that's right. We have a thing."

"We do not have a thing!"

"But we do actually have a thing, just not a thing." Deeks clarified. "So now we're on the same page?"

Kensi groaned, but nodded. "Yeah, I get it. We have a thing." She turned to Eli. "I have to go,"

Eli just stared at the two, completely unable to comprehend the speech of Densi.

Deeks winked. "See ya later Eli, we should do this again sometime, this was fun."

"Sorry," Kensi said, as she pulled Deeks away by the arm.

The moment they were out of the club, Kensi punched Deeks in the arm.

"Okay, I probably deserved that one."

"You think?" Kensi snapped. "Couldn't you see that I was in the middle of something?"

"You looked like you were in the middle of toying with an average guy."

"He was nice."

"I know Eli, and he's not nice. He tends to look down on women in general too, but he's not a very good attorney either. Overall, he's just a horrible person. Besides, you gave him your Kayla alias. You obviously weren't that into him."

"What if I was?" Kensi argued. "What if there comes a day when I find a guy I actually like? Are you planning on scaring him away too?"

Deeks looked down, surprised at how quickly that had escalated. "Well, you have to find that guy first."

Kensi sighed, realizing that they had walked into an awkward moment again. "Deeks,"

"Where are you parked?"

"Just down the street. Where are you parked?"

"I walked."

"You seriously walked here?"

"My house isn't too far away."

"It's well over a few miles."

"It's cute that you know where my house is."

Kensi scowled. "What's the case today?"

"Marine murdered in the park,"

"Okay, so nothing unusual."

Deeks gave Kensi a strange look. "That was so not classy."

Kensi shoved Deeks a few feet away as she hopped in her car. "Let's just get out of here,"

"And into your car? I don't know how I feel about that right now,"

"Just get in the car, Deeks."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then you'll be the one explaining to Hetty why we're late."

"You have a very dark side, Kensi Blye."

"And don't you forget it."

Deeks smiled broadly as he jumped in shotgun. "Let's go bust the bad guys."

"Deeks,"

""Let's go bust their,"

"Just stop."

"You never let me finish my sentences!"

"That's because I know what you're going to say." Kensi said. "I'm turning the music on now."

"Ugh."


	3. The Class

**Shoutout to Athena465, Leannemae96, OhBuddy66, blue dogs rock, matthew222, Densiluver11, Littlemissjellybabies, N.C.I.S. for life, Hopelesslove1, Sarah Martins, dawnpritchards66, khaller12841, lilAzIaNpride24, and lexiiii14 for favoriting Application Denied! It means so much! This next one is in reference to "The Livelong Day." This is really long, just so you know, but worth reading! As usual, I do not own anything (including the quiz, as you will see at the bottom).**

* * *

><p>The mission was simple.<p>

Get in, get out.

No casualties.

And absolutely _no _witnesses.

Deeks parked down a few blocks from the target's house. Though walking to the house was risky, he knew that the target could easily identify his car. There was no other option, but to sprint as fast as possible.

He crept across the grass, dodging into bushes and ducking behind trees. Ignorance was of the utmost importance- the target could not spot him.

It sounded easy, but when one deals with a criminal mastermind, Deeks knew that he had to get creative or get run over.

The house was in sight.

He sprinted for the door.

Ten yards.

Three yards.

He was at the doorstep. Deeks pulled the message out of his back jean pocket and-

The door opened.

_Busted._

Deeks was officially a dead man.

"Deeks? What are you doing here?"

He rose slowly, hands up in surrender. "H-hey Kens, what are you doing here?"

Kensi Blye was a mere foot away from him, hand on her hip and eyes skeptical. "I live here you doorknob."

"Oh, well, I just didn't expect you to be here now, at this time, in the middle of the day. Callen and Sam said-"

"What do you have in your hand?"

Deeks's heart began to pound. "Nothing, I have nothing. You know, Callen and Sam said that you usually rake a long nap right about now,"

Kensi swooped down like a hawk, easily snatching the note out of his hand.

Deeks jumped back, bracing for the expected punch as those beautiful eyes darted across the page. "Don't get mad now,"

"You signed me up for an _anger management class_?!"

"You know, on the bright side, it only cost me twenty-nine ninety-nine! I-"

Kensi punched him in the shoulder as he backed off the porch. "Why do you think I need anger management?"

"It wasn't just my idea. Callen and Sam were in on it too, I swear!" Deeks defended. "They just don't want to have to deal with you now when we break the news before the class,"

Kensi swung another fist but Deeks managed to duck. "Kens, I know you're mad,"

"I am not mad!"

"But this is going to be good for you in the end!"

"Who says I need anger management?"

"I told you, Callen and Sam and Eric and I,"

"Not Nell?"

"Well, I didn't really get the chance to ask her," Deeks jumped back as Kensi took another swing. "This is why you need the class!"

"I do not!" Kensi argued, as she stopped swinging. "I am perfectly fine without them."

"Come on, we already know that you're perfectly fine, but I really think that this could be a positive experience!"

"How can this be positive?"

"It's the same thing as stalking someone,"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Come on, stalking can be a positive experience. You can learn so much about surveillance and tracking! It's only one class and I promise that I'll-"

"You can take yourself."

"I don't need anger management! I took the test and it said that I didn't need help!"

"What test?"

"I was doing some searching online and I found an anger quiz. It's fairly short and true or false. I had Callen and Sam take it too and we all passed!"

"I never took this quiz."

"That's because I took it for you and-"

"So you took it for me and you think I need the class?"

Deeks snickered. "I even put on a wig and started talking with your voice-"

"I should punch you twice for that."

"Come on, I knew that you wouldn't answer honestly!"

"I would too."

"Fine. I'm bringing it up on my phone now. Geeze woman," Deeks quickly brought up the quiz. "First question,"

"Let me take it."

"I have to make sure you answer honestly! I'm writing the answers."

Kensi huffed. "Fine,"

"Okay, first question, "I don't show my anger about everything that makes me mad, but when I do – look out"."

"False,"

"True!"

"What do you mean?"

"When you get upset, you always punch me!"

"No I don't."

"You just did, like five seconds ago! You always act like you're perpetually mad at me, and since you don't punch me 24/7, I would answer true." Deeks argued, clicking the true button. "Next question, "I still get angry when I think of the bad things people did to me in the past." That's an obvious true, considering you almost killed the guy who killed your father."

"No comment."

""Waiting in line, or waiting for other people, really annoys me." True."

"People are so stupid sometimes!"

"I hear no further argument, so I'll go onto the next question. "I fly off the handle easily.""

"True."

"See, even you believe that." Deeks stated. "This is getting easier. "I often find myself having heated arguments with the people who are closest to me.""

"That's kinda true,"

Deeks scoffed. "From my standpoint, I see it as happening every day. Next, "I sometimes lie awake at night and think about the things that upset me during the day.""

"False,"

"Since I can't actually answer that accurately without you, I'll take that." Deeks said, clicking false. ""I find it very hard to forgive someone who has done me wrong.""

"False,"

"You can be forgiving at times," Deeks agreed. ""People really irritate me when they don't behave the way they should, or when they act like they don't have the good sense of a head of lettuce.""

"True."

"Now that's a good Kensalina. "People I've trusted have often let me down, leaving me feeling angry or betrayed." We don't have to answer that one if you don't want to, I left it blank when I was taking this as you,"

"Put true."

Deeks glanced sympathetically at her before marking it down. ""Some people are afraid of my bad temper." So true."

"So not true!"

"I am very afraid of your temper. That's why I'm having you take this quiz. The question asks for my opinion, not yours, so therefore, the answer is true."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, my little cabbage. "When I get angry, frustrated or hurt, I comfort myself by eating or using alcohol or other drugs.""

"...I don't use alcohol or drugs."

"But you do have a twinkie habit."

"Don't use my twinkies against me!"

"Too late, it's marked as true. This is the last one. "I've gotten so angry at times that I've become physically violent, hitting other people or breaking things.""

"False."

"You just got done abusing me!"

"I did not abuse you!"

"You hit me twice, so I'm marking yes."

"Fine."

"And the results are...help is required. I knew it!"

"Oh, come on,"

"You answered true to like nine or ten out of the twelve questions! You're going to the class!"

"No way."

"You agreed by taking the quiz."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"I'll give you my entire stash of twinkies."

"I'm not falling for it that time."

"I'll give you all my twinkies and buy you yummy yummy heart attack food for the next week."

"...Keep talking."

"And I'll cook you breakfast for the next two weeks."

"Seriously?"

"I know better than to mess around you and your food."

Kensi sighed, lips in a perfect pout. "Fine."

Deeks smiled. "The first step to managing your anger is acceptance."

"I'm not accepting anything. I'm in it for the food."

"Come on, admit it!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"Not gonna happen Deeks."

"Come on...pleeeeeeeeaaassseee?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess this is why you're going to the class,"

"I want the food."

"But you're going to the class...and I'm coming with."

"What?"

"I need to make sure that you actually go!"

"I will!"

"I'm still coming with. Besides, there might be a bunch of whackos that I need to beat up."

"And I'm the one who needs the class?"

"Touche."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? I was totally inspired when Deeks said "that anger management class was money well spent" right before Kensi chucks a frozen apple at his head (the clip is under NCIS:LA Big Bang). If you want to take the quiz questions Deeks used on Kensi and more, (I shortened it) just google "anger management classes" and hit the anger quiz on the first page.<strong>


	4. Los Angeles Street Lights

**Hey ya'll! Thanks to RAD092515, , Duft, jimmer, 1, 2008, asunnysideup, lexiiii14, DensiLovestory, AusGer86, Hopelesslove1, Sara Martins, SunnyCitrus10, TESSERRYAA, dawnpritchard66, geekychick87, khaller12841, lilAzIaNpride24, ncistony97, 0447, Sheram2206, Densiluver11, Hoosier65, Littlemissjellybabies, bobper, emily1616, summer-princess88, ulibilu, Athena465, absGal13, JET1967, Leannemae96, OhBuddy66, R.O97, blue dogs rock, carolineboinest, densicrazy, matthew222, shellybee for following Application Denied! This one focuses more on Kensi. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kensi Blye, Wonder Woman extraordinaire, was rarely intimidated. There was hardly a person alive who Kensi would shy away from in a fight. In fact, she could hardly remember the last time she had stopped to think about a situation before running in head first, plan barely formed in her mind.<p>

But everyone in life gets intimidated at times. Even Wonder Woman Blye.

Standing in the middle of the Los Angeles Street Lights dance floor, surrounded by at least two hundred other social dancers, Kensi felt a little out of place. All around her, people were swing dancing with their hair twirling, skirts flying, ties out of place, and feet just a blur. A live band blasted out jazzy tunes from the past few decades, the older people reminded of their youth and the young people getting a lesson in classic music.

It wasn't that Kensi didn't like to dance (she could dance quite well if the occasion required) it was just the type. Swing dancing was for old timers who could hardly walk, in her opinion. She was more of a clubbing type girl, jumping up and down to a pounding DJ. Structure was preferred and steps were to be memorized and it appeared that everyone but her knew the secret language of the dance. She felt trapped by rules and bound by moves she had no idea existed until that night.

Kensi's friend Layla waltzed up to her, a broad smile on her face and an attractive brunette on her right. A close neighbor, Layla had somehow managed to bring Kensi to the dance floor without receiving a black eye. Her blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant braid and her brown eyes popped with the help of bright pink mascara. "Kara, I want you to meet Mark. He's the guy I've been telling you about,"

Mark smiled, hair gelled back and eyes merry. "It's nice to meet you. Layla's told me a lot about you."

Kensi forced a smile. "Well, not everything she's told you is true, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume. If you're half as nice as she's mentioned, I'm sure all of us are going to get alone perfectly." Mark said politely. "Have you ever been to a place like this?

Kensi glanced around the room. The wooden floors and white walls were like any other dance hall she had been to, but the people on the floor were like nothing else- they were their own type of people, hopping in beats like a bird. "I've been dancing before,"

"Just not swing dancing?" Mark asked.

Kensi nodded.

Mark chuckled. "Well, you don't have to worry. Everyone's pretty chill here, from all different abilities. Once you get the basic steps down, it's a breeze."

"I'm keeping you to that promise."

Mark chuckled before turning to Layla. "Think you can handle a few songs without me?"

"Psh. I'll be fine." Layla said sarcastically, waving him off. "Teach Kara, she needs to learn if we're going to find her a hot date tonight."

"Oh no, you are _not _setting me up again."

"Come on, it'll be fun! I promise this time will be better." Layla promised, referring to the past time where Kensi's date could speak of nothing but of his job as a museum curator.

Kensi sighed. "He better be cute."

"The cutest!"

"Okay, Mark, let's do this."

"With pleasure," He led her out onto the dance floor, which was flooded with people. "You may run into a few people here at first, it's pretty crowded tonight."

"Is it always like this?"

"Most of the time. It's a surprise how many young kids come in, already taught and ready for a partner." Mark said. "Okay, now there are four basic steps. You start with your feet apart, about shoulder width."

"Alright,"

"Then, since you're following, you're gonna start with your right foot, then you move to your left foot, move your right foot about half a foot behind your left one, back to your left one, and then finish on your right. Got it?"

Kensi blinked back the confusion. "What?"

"Okay, start by rocking onto your right foot, just hop on it, that's all."

Kensi awkwardly shifted her weight to the right, jumping a bit in the air.

Mark smiled. "A little less jumping, more hop. Next, rock into your left foot. Practice moving from right to left. You want to move on the balls of your feet."

Kensi nodded, as she swayed from right to left to the beat.

"Good. Now bring your right foot back for the third count, about half a foot behind the left." Mark instructed. "After that, return to your left foot as you bring your right foot back to your side and then you start over with your right foot again."

Kensi hopped back, then forward. "Okay, I think I got it."

"Okay, then you're going to put your hands in mine." Mark said, holding out his hands as if he were holding a cup of coffee. Kensi obliged. "Now we're going to try it altogether."

The two hopped from foot to foot, with Kensi concentrating holes into the ground as she counted to four, hopping with each step. It wasn't long before she go the hang of the basic step.

She smiled to herself. "This isn't so bad." The language of swing dancing was slowly becoming comprehensible to her, just like the waltz.

"Not too much, at least until you start adding the spins and dips and jumps." Mark said with a playful smile. "When was the last time you danced, other than at clubs?"

Kensi thought back, trying to remember, until her mind stopped at an instance a few years back. "It was a number of years ago, the last time I did some structured dancing."

"From your smile, I'm going to say that it was a positive experience?"

"What?"

"You're smiling." Mark said. "I take it that you had a good time?"

Kensi hadn't even registered the smile on her face. It had accompanied the memory as naturally as banter accompanied work. "I did."

"Was your partner a good dancer?"

Kensi snorted. "No. Not in the least."

"Then you enjoyed his company."

Kensi was surprised by the blush entering her cheeks as she thought of the answer. "Sometimes, I mean, he's just kind of...himself." She sighed. "It's complicated."

"A lot of relationships are."

Kensi faltered with her footing. "We're not dating or anything." She said quickly.

Mark smiled knowingly. "Of course not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've had a lot of experience with relationships. And reading women." Mark said, as the song ended. "Well, I think you're ready to learn the inside spin."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kensi saw a flash of curly, bouncy blonde hair.

_No way,_ She arched her head back as the figure led a giggling blonde onto the dance floor. The couple was obviously having a good time, both touching and laughing. Half of Kensi wanted the figure to turn around and reveal his face and the other half of her dreaded the answer.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Mark's voice sounded far off in the distance. He could have been speaking in a distant language Kensi had half-learned for all she cared as the figure turned around.

And she regretted wanting him to turn in the first place.

Marty Deeks had a large smile on his face, blue eyes merry as he and his date started bouncing to the next song.

A hot, sticky rushed through Kensi's veins as a roar sounded off in the distance. For a split second, she wanted nothing more than to go over there and tackle the other woman to the ground and show her exactly who was in charge here.

"Do you know him?"

Kensi finally snapped back to her senses, eyes wide. "What?"

"Do you know that guy with the blonde? Is that why you're staring at them like you want to kill someone?"

_That's because I'm more than capable of doing it._ She thought angrily. "No, not really, just someone I recognize. Come on, let's dance." Kensi pulled Mark in front of her to block out the sight of Deeks with the blonde.

For the rest of the dance, Kensi kept losing count. Her footing was all over the place. Mark attempted to teach her the inside turn, but Kensi kept moving in the wrong direction. Though she would never admit it, she was terrified of moving in any direction that would bring her close to her partner. From what she could tell, Deeks was good. He knew exactly what direction to move in, knew the count perfectly, and was frustratingly patient with his slow partner. They were too far for Kensi to tell if he was actually enjoying himself, or if he was just in a cover.

When the dance ended, Mark suggested getting a drink.

"That sounds good right about now," Kensi agreed.

"What do you want?"

"Anything with alcohol,"

Kensi drifted off the dance floor and into the crowd as Layla and Mark left, watching Deeks and the ditzy blonde dance the next song. She wondered where he had learned such a dance (he had never mentioned it to her, and he mentioned quite a lot of things during stakeouts). That led to a thousand other questions- how long had he been swing dancing, how often did he come around here, did he always dance with pretty women or did they ask him...

"Here you go," Mark said, passing Kensi a drink.

"Thanks," Kensi said, downing it in the first gulp. "It's really hot in here."

"Let's try the inside turn again." Mark suggested, finishing off his own drink.

"I don't know,"

"Come on, Layla's finding you a partner. You have to learn it before she lets you go."

Kensi groaned. She just wanted to go home, but then they would get suspicious. "Fine,"

The third dance wasn't much better than the second. Just marginally. Kensi at least knew which direction to move in and could do a decent job with the in and outside turn.

"Mark! Kara!" Layla's voice twittered through the crowd as the petite woman picked her way through the crowd. "Kara, there's someone I want you to meet."

Mark looked happily at Kensi. "Well, good luck with you next partner."

"Yeah, thanks for the help,"

"My pleasure,"

Layla popped between the two of them, a broad smile on her face. "I found you the _perfect _partner, Kara. He's just a little slow," She glanced behind her quickly, before squealing, "He's funny, kind, and handsome! You're gonna love him, I just know it! Ooh! Here he is!"

Kensi's relentless training for NCIS didn't seem to be with her that night at the Street Lights. Her mouth practically dropped to the ground when none other than her _partner_ stepped through the crowd.

The blonde had his trademark smile on, practically lighting up the room itself, and his baby blues twinkled with joy. Only Kensi could detect the faint tease and knowing in his normal smile.

"Kara, this is Max, Max, Kara,"

"It's nice to meet you Kara," Deeks said, playfully bowing and kissing Kensi's extended hand.

Layla squealed as Kensi felt her heart pound and face warm. "Nice to meet you too Max," she managed.

"Shall we dance?" Deeks asked.

"Sure,"

Deeks led Kensi out onto the dance floor. "So Fern, what are you doing on this side of town? It seems a bit too classy for your taste."

Kensi rolled her eyes. Leave it to Deeks to start their banter immediately. "My neighbor Layla dragged me here."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her."

"As far as she and Mark are concerned, I'm just a normal person."

"That's terrifying. Poor Layla will have no reason to suspect that you're the criminal sneaking into her house and stealing her food. No warning at all."

"Deeks,"

He didn't reply as the music started up. Kensi felt her heart go into overdrive as she tried to remember the count, moving a bit awkwardly and feeling ridiculously out of place.

"I guess my estimate that you visit here rarely was correct."

"Deeks,"

"It just takes a bit of practice, that's all." Deeks assured. "Here, I'm going to spin you now,"

Kensi hopped in one direction as Deeks moved around her, hoping she did it right.

"Not bad Kensalina,"

"How often do you come here?"

"Every now and then, at least a few times a year."

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Swing dance? I took a few lessons in college, thought it'd be useful." Deeks said. "Guess my intuition was right,"

Kensi smiled, picturing a young Deeks struggling to learn. "I wish we had known each other when we were younger."

Deeks's face softened at the tender request. "If I could, I would Princess." He said gently. "We would totally be married at this point."

Kensi scoffed. If she weren't holding his hands, one of them would have hit him at least twice. "Very funny,"

Deeks chuckled.

The two danced in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company and focusing on the now.

"So who did you come here with?" Kensi asked.

"No one."

"You came alone?"

"There are plenty of chicks to pick up here Kens. I rarely have any trouble."

Kensi snickered, while her brain tried to calculate how many women he would have brought home if he came here a few times a year.

The music slowed and stopped, and the partners glanced at each other, wondering if there was room for another dance.

"Hey we're gonna head out okay Kara?" Layla said, putting an arm on her friend's shoulder.

"But you just got here."

"That was a bunch of songs ago. I'm kind of tired. But you should stay here. I'm sure Max would be more than happy to give you a ride." Layla said, winking at her friend. Kensi instantly knew what her friend was doing.

"I would be glad to drive Kara home." Deeks said.

"Then it's settled! See you later Kara," Layla said with grin, practically skipping away.

"So, another dance then?"

"Don't you have a blonde to assist?"

"I would much rather assist my brunette."

Kensi blushed at his words, even if they indicated that she needed help. "Okay,"

"You're the only girl in here I would ever want to pick up Kens,"

Kensi couldn't form a coherent thought as Deeks led her out again and the music started, taking away the moment they had just shared.

How many more moments was she going to let go? How many more could she afford to deny? Kensi pushed her thoughts back as she focused on dancing once more, satisfied to leave them for another night and just live in the now, where their thing was undefined and their affections were seen to everyone at the Street Lights except for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was an okay ending, not the usual chirp from Deeks. Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>


	5. Laker's Game

**Thanks as usual for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated recently- life is so crazy! This is for you- Hoosier65 for suggesting the Lakers game-I hope you enjoy! **I own nothing. ****

* * *

><p>"And Kobe Bryant scores again!"<p>

The applause in the Staples Center was thunderous as fans leapt to their feet and yelled in approval as their favorite player ran up and down the court, hands up in the air. Sitting (now standing) in the courtside seats were Kensi and Deeks, cheering their heads off like any other common pedestrian. In that moment, they were normal; decked out in Laker's gear, appearing as ordinary as their aliases Fern and Max.

"Come on now, who's your favorite person in the world?" Deeks asked, once the applause had declined a bit.

Kensi looked up bashfully at the detective, but refused the acknowledgment. Not even after the outstanding, droolable, top of the line, almost-but-not-quite-as-amazing-as-a-cronut good Lakers tickets. "The hobo we passed on the way in."

"Come on Princess," Deeks whined with a chuckle. "You know I'm your favorite hobo too."

"I never want to be around you when you're in those awful smelling clothes."

"I told you, it makes them authentic."

"You smell worse than the sewers in Les Mis."

"I'm just that talented and authentic when I go deep undercover."

"Okay, you're a talented agent."

"Score!" Deeks threw his hands up at the small victory.

Even Kensi couldn't suppress a smile at his excitement. "You're ridiculous."

Deeks shook his head. "Classic Kensi,"

"What? What's classic Kensi?"

"Complimenting, then covering it with an insult."

"I only do that with you. Your ego is too big as it is."

"When someone is _this_ awesome, it's hard to hide Kens. Come on. You should know with all those humble brags you do."

Just at that moment Kensi's stomach let out a loud growl, making both of them burst out in laughter.

"We just finished eating an hour ago!" Deeks said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that even after those two gigantic burritos, three sodas, and four churros you're still hungry. I really thought that would have filled you up."

"I'm not hungry." Kensi said adamantly. "My stomach's just demanding some popcorn, cotton candy, and a coke."

Deeks sighed exaggeratedly. "Okay, fine, let's go."

Kensi eagerly followed him out of their chairs and towards the back entrance.

The pair made their way into the concession stand line, which was surprisingly long considering that it was after half-time and the game was still going.

"So," Deeks said, "on a scale of amazing to superfantabulous, how awesome is my hair today?"

"It looks the same way it does every day Deeks."

"Seriously? You really don't see it?"

Kensi examined her partner's head, trying to find a difference between yesterday and today and failing. "You used a blow dryer?"

"Of course not! I'm not like some people who abuse their hair on a daily basis."

"You find me blow drying my hair one time and you just can't let that go, can you?"

"It was on high heat! You hairs were literally crying in agony and anguish."

"At least I don't straighten my hair all the time like a lot of people."

"I've never straightened this head. I like to let it breathe like my Jell-O."

"You know, if you leave it out for a set amount of time, you release its ownership to me."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"How long do I have?"

"Twenty minutes."

"But that's not enough time!"

"Your Jell-O doesn't need to breathe for that long."

"You just don't understand the art of breathing Jell-O."

"You're right. I don't."

"You need to taste Jell-O that's had a chance to breathe."

"If you give me a cup of Jell-O and put it near my mouth, I will eat it."

Deeks shook his head in dismay. "Uncultured,"

By that time, the two had made it to the front of the line where a smiling blonde cashier was waiting for them. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we'll have a medium popcorn, two large cokes, and a bag of cotton candy." Kensi stated, taking out her wallet.

"Okay, that'll be seventeen fifty."

Kensi handed over her credit card before moving to the side to wait for the food. "So...what's different about your hair?"

"I used conditioner last night."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "That was the big surprise? The big difference?"

"Come on, this is a new step for me. I'd appreciate it if you were at least a little excited."

"Hooray! You learned how to wash your hair correctly!"

"I said excitement, not sarcasm. And I know how to wash my own hair _and _house better than you can."

"So how exactly did you get these tickets?" Kensi asked randomly, knowing she couldn't argue against his second point.

Deeks caught onto the fact, but didn't call her out. "I'm very well connected and very well loved in this city. No further explanation needed."

"Every time I think your head can't get any bigger, you say something like that."

"At least we're egotistical together."

Kensi smiled at her partner- an actual smile without any malice or pretense. "Thanks for the seats Deeks. I really appreciate it."

Deeks smiled back at his brunette, but before he could say anything, one of the concession workers interrupted.

"Two cokes, a medium popcorn, and a bag of cotton candy." A man stated, presenting the food to the couple.

The moment was quickly forgotten as Kensi dove for the food, eagerly swiping it off the counter and into her arms. "Let's move."

"Calm down Kensalina, I doubt anyone would try to steal any of your food."

"They better not. I know what to do if they try."

"Has someone actually tried to take the food of a hungry Kensi Blye?"

"Yes."

"Did they live to tell the tale?"

"I was in college- highly inexperienced and much more lenient."

"What happened?"

"I was a little hungry, so I went to the caf and grabbed two pieces of pie, then walked back to the dorms. Everyone kept staring at me and someone, I can't even remember who, asked me if I wanted both of them."

Deeks gasped. "He must've been a dead man."

"I was too worried about dropping the pie at the time than about beating him up." Kensi admitted. "I just told him off and he got the gist of it."

"What did you say?"

Kensi looked at the ground. "It's too embarrassing."

"Come on, no judgment here."

"I said, "What, have you never seen a girl carrying two pieces of pie before? If you keep staring I'll eat you too."

Deeks burst out laughing, throwing his head back. "Best story ever!"

Kensi shook off the compliment. "I was young and foolish. I didn't know that the better alternative would have been to just punch him."

"That does seem to be your favorite activity now a days."

Kensi laughed. "Come on dork, let's go finish the game."

"If I'm a dork, then I'm _your_ dork." Deeks said eagerly.

Kensi paused. She could say something sarcastic, something joking, something insulting, something about work- anything really. Instead, she just stared Deeks for a moment- just a moment, a stolen glance, a piece of time. "Yeah, you are my dork."

* * *

><p><strong>The pie bit goes to a blog I follow-oh people!<strong>


End file.
